


Sweaters

by RewriteThisStory



Category: Newsies (1992)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 00:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3154565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RewriteThisStory/pseuds/RewriteThisStory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Weekly Newsies Fanfiction Prompts- sweater prompt.   Just a little piece of fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweaters

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr: Sept 5, 2013

David had a drawer full of sweaters knitted by his mom and sister. Les had one too. And under the bed was a box of David’s old sweaters, waiting for Les to grow into them. 

So it was surprising to him when he found out that the other newsies didn’t have them. Or very few did. And the ones they had were threadbare hand me downs that probably came from a church donation. They didn’t look as though they offered much protection from the cold, and they were definitely nothing like the warm, fuzzy sweaters that were packed neatly in his drawer. 

After a few days of watching his friends shiver and shake as they returned to the lodge in the evening, David made a decision. 

That night, David talked to his mom and Sarah. They were quick to agree to help. Digging through their yarn basket, they took up their needles immediately. After all, David and Les would need more sweaters once they gave most of theirs away. 

David began sorting through the sweaters under the bed and in his drawer, setting aside ones that looked like they’d fit his friends. Les did the same. Luckily his mom and sister always made his sweaters big so he had room to grow into them. They should fit even the older boys.

Ok, they may be a _little_ small on the biggest ones, but they’d be better than what they had now, which was nothing. 

He knew none of the guys would appreciate him showing up with a package full of sweaters, distributing them like St. Nick. So he put them carefully into a box and headed out into the dark. 

When he arrived at the lodge house there was still light in the upstairs windows. He set the box down on the stoop, knocked on the door and ducked quickly into an alley. After a few moments, the door opened and Kloppman looked around. Seeing no one, he started to close the door. David started to panic, wondering what to do. 

Luckily for David's secret, Kloppman looked down and saw the box. He picked it up, smiling at the contents. He looked down the dark street, in search of the gift giver. 

David ducked further into the alley, smiling. He waited until he heard the door close before heading home. 

The next day when David met up with his friends they were all wearing their new sweaters under their coats. “Hey, Dave! Look what we got last night!” Mush pulled at the front of his sweater. 

“Hey Mush, that’s great!” David smiled and clapped his hand on Mush’s shoulder. “Where’d they come from?” 

“We don’t know! They just showed up last night.” 

“Well, that’s great,” David repeated. “Looks warm.” 

Mush nodded, “Won’t get cold today!” He took off then, having spotted Blink. David watched as he ran at Blink, planting his hands on his shoulders, and launching himself over his startled friend. Blink recovered quickly. Laughing, he swatted at Mush. After a moment of play fighting Mush’s arms were pinned behind his back, the boys chest to chest. After a moment, Blink released him. The two laughed and bumped each other with their shoulders as they walked toward the paper office. 

David turned around to see Jack standing behind him. He hopped back- now he was the startled one- he wasn’t expecting Jack to be so close. 

An amused smirk flitted across Jack’s face. “Mornin’ Dave.” 

“Hey Jack.” David returned with his own smile. 

“Funny thing happened last night,” Jack began, drawing his attention, “this box of sweaters appeared outta nowhere.” Jack plucked at the front of his. “But even stranger, I’m thinkin’ you had one that looked just like this. I think you wore it last week.” 

David looked down, trying to hide his traitorous red cheeks. He’d hoped no one would notice. “No, uh, I mean, I have one like it- but it’s not the same. I think it’s a different color even.” 

Jack cocked his head, but let it go. “Yeah, you’s probably right.” Jack threw his arm around David’s shoulders and David knew all was fine between them. “Let’s go get our papes.” 

David nodded quickly. 

“And hey, Dave?”

David looked over at his friend. 

“Thanks for the sweater.”


End file.
